


Reasons Why

by Lilian_C



Category: Nigahiga Production Company
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Paco's on the job, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_C/pseuds/Lilian_C
Summary: Then, like a genius finally made a breakthrough while sitting in a bathtub, he bolted from his seat, then not so quietly say, "I got it!" He cried in joy.Will, who is sitting on the couch right next to him, looks at him questioningly. "You get what?"Paco, smiling widely, beams. "They're dating!"Will raised an eyebrow. "Who?""Ryan and Sean!"Paco is convinced Ryan and Sean is dating, and he's going to prove it.





	Reasons Why

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any grammar mistakes or something in this fic, feel free to point that out in the comments. English is not my mother tongue. 
> 
>  
> 
> I can't go back now

Paco is staring.

Staring at what? No, it's not his phone screen for once, it's not a laptop or a computer screen for editing, it's not _porn,_ or something else. It's someone, _someones._ Namely Ryan Higa and Sean Fujiyoshi.

Paco squints, trying to figure out _something_ between them because it’s definitely there. But what?

Paco, even though he's been an RHPC member for about two years now, is still counted and seen as the new member in the group by the fans. And in reality he _is_ new and he feels new compared to Greg, Will, Daina, or even Sean, who's been with Ryan longer than the young Paco. He blends in just fine though, being gross and tossing around terrible puns now his specialty in the group. He fit in just right, and it felt right.

But being new in the group gives him a perspective the other members has lost throughout their days in the production crew.

Paco watched Ryan showed something to Sean on his phone, and he laughed quietly. Ryan grinned at Sean's response, then continued talking while his finger scrolled down on his phone, Sean snickering quietly beside him. Sean's body is sightly leaning onto Ryan's, comfortably resting there. Their knees bumped as they talked. They’re clearly absorbed with each other.

They look so close. _Too_ close.

It's so subtle, but it's also _so_ obvious he wanted to slap himself for not catching this sooner.

He saw how Ryan and Sean is together, and _something_ is definitely there.

They're _different._ It's not just a childhood best bros friendship kind of spark he’s seeing there, it's something more, much more than that.

Just look at them! They looked so content with each other and they have this warm aura lingering around them. Pack could feel it from across the room. They let themselves looser with each other and has this special connection they shared between them and to no one else in the room. They touched each other a lot, like a couple straight from a roman-

oh

Oh

_Oh_

Then, like a genius finally made a breakthrough while sitting in a bathtub, he bolted from his seat, then not so quietly say, "I got it!" He cried in joy.

Will, who is sitting on the couch right next to him, looks at him questioningly. "You get what?"

Paco, smiling widely, beams. _It’s so obvious!_ "They're dating!"

Will raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Ryan and Sean!"

What?

"What," Will said.

Paco frowned and squinted at his friend. "Didn’t you hear me? I said that Ryan and Sean are-"

"I know! I heard you from the first time!" Will cut him off. He sighed, "But you can't be serious."

Paco is serious. "I am serious." How can Will not see that?

"No, they can't be dating, that's ridiculous." Will said.

"No, can't you see them?" Really, are they blind? "They touch all the time! They have this special look for each other and they even wear matching necklaces and-"

Will cuts him off. "Nope, they're not dating, they're just best friends, Paco," Will explained, like a parent explaining to their child about why the child shouldn't eat a candy cane ornament on a christmas tree. “I’ve been here a lot longer than you, so I think I should know that.” He then added, "Besides, they would've have told us if they did."

Finding that Will wouldn't accept that, Paco huffed, dropping his body down the worn couch. He grumbled as he pulled out his phone, opened his memo and started typing.

**Reasons Why Ryan Higa and Sean Fujiyoshi Is Dating**

Paco reread the title, grinned, then started typing again.

He got work to do and a couple to reveal.


End file.
